


Dementor's Kiss

by misswhyborn



Category: NU'EST, PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending Anyway, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Third Year, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswhyborn/pseuds/misswhyborn
Summary: Wonwoo hates when Jonghyun keeps secrets from him and it's an understandable thing, but JR worries about his little brother. Some bad things happen Christmas Eve and they need to help each other.





	Dementor's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [поцелуй дементора.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/406200) by misswhyborn. 



> i screwed the summary, but anyway here's my story for you  
> hogwarts!au, in which jr and wonwoo are brothers.
> 
> (by the way, did i mention i love rare ships?)  
> (oh and this is an actual translation of my work in russian and i wanna say sorry about some mistakes here before you started)

_BY DECREE OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC  
We inform customers that Dementors bypass every night after sunset the streets of Hogsmeade. This temporary precaution will be lifted after the capture of Sirius Black. We advise customers to stay at home after sunset. Merry Christmas!_

 

Wonwoo and Mingyu take a glance at a small sign on a door of the store and younger literally curls up, grabbing Wonwoo by the sleeve of his down coat. Well, it doesn’t really help, because elder just casually shakes his palm off and Mingyu, with the same _I-feel-this-thing-means-only-troubles_ grimace turns to Jonghyun’s side. Everything he can do is pray to Merlin wishing that at least another cousin has some sort of a brain inside his skull.

 

“Do you think they will ever catch him? Can we get back to the Castle? Please…?” he whimpers quietly and Jonghyun’s face slightly grows dark. Young man gently pats Mingyu’s shoulder and opens the exact door of the Honeydukes.

 

“It’s gonna be fine,” Jonghyun answers. “More importantly, don’t hang around the Castle at night... since it’s inappropriate”.

 

“You mean us? The twins and I?” Wonwoo asks ironically, almost with an annoyed smirk on his face, and then rolls his eyes. Judgement. Jonghyun only pretends that he does not understand what (or whom) Wonwoo allures, but Baekho behind them finds it really funny and can’t help but crack a short chuckle into his fist, earning a reproaching look from Minhyun, which forces him to shut up immediately. Yes, Minhyun knows the leverage.

 

Mingyu follows elders, still lightly trembling because of the worries, and enters the store the latter, continuing to look around – there’s actually nothing to see, because it’s been snowing all day – with seriously unhappy expression. It’s even weirder outside with the fog, blanking the whole place, the frost, stagnating and crawling into the bones, and the snowstorm, howling stronger than usual. Anyway, Mingyu keeps telling himself that he’s going to have a very nice weekend and tries to distract himself, choosing what to buy and disappearing between high wood shelves. Friends just watch him getting out of sight and then Jonghyun carefully asks his brother to look after their cousin.

 

“He’s a scaredy-cat, you know it,” he says.

 

“More likely scaredy-pup, but whatever,” Wonwoo doesn’t like the idea at all, but nods.

 

“Hey, Jrie! Let’s go to The Three Broomsticks. Maybe we could grab some butterbeer?” Dongho says behind brothers and the eldest Kim shrugs his shoulders, not really listening.

 

“What is wrong with your hair again?..” he mumbles to Jeon, completely ignoring his friends, and reaches for Wonwoo’s bang with a hand, tiptoeing like a kid, which makes Dongho and Minhyun crack another chuckle.

 

“Hyung!” Wonwoo sighs irritably once again, but still tilts his head down humbly. Well, sometimes there are no any perks of being taller than your big brother.

 

Jonghyun does something with his fingers, checking if younger looks nice, and then smiles, pretty pleased with another mess he made. “Now you look like a human.”

 

“Now we both look stupid.”

 

Jonghyun fiffs, elbowing the younger’s side, and Wonwoo just smiles with the edges of his lips. It’s good, honestly. Wonwoo keeps arguing with his brother, but it’s just the way he is. He can’t help but admire the elder, he’s proud of him, he truly loves him. He just likes to be salty time to time.

 

“Go back to the Castle after shopping, alright?” Jrie says, breaking the silence that Wonwoo didn’t really notice. Younger just looks down at his shoes, not really sure to follow brother’s pleas, so Jonghyun asks again.  “Did you hear me?”

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

“We still have some stuff to do, so don’t wait for us,” with these words Jonghyun gently squeezes Wonwoo’s shoulder and disappears behind Minhyun and Baekho who are probably already tired of awaiting him.

 

Wonwoo does the best he can – standing around, gazing at the basket of Acid Pops, and remembering old days. When he was a kid dad brought home a whole box of Acid Pops, and brothers literally burned their tongues with candies. Oh, how was their mom mad back then! Wonwoo just smiles widely (and looks really silly, though) at the thought of his own memories and takes a small pack of candies to the cashier – good old Acid Pop will remind Jrie not to hang out after the lights out at the Forbidden Forest only Merlin knows what for. Younger surely may appear cold and even maybe unfeeling to his brother’s friends, but there is no a single soul in the whole world closer to Jonghyun than Wonwoo. Wonwoo thinks that he’s the only one who sincerely cares about too decent, good-hearted and pure Kim Jonghyun.

 

Somewhere at the tasting booth Wonwoo finds his cousin and after paying for the purchases he quite joyfully walks straight to him.

 

“Anything fun?”

 

“Classic, the jelly worms,” Mingyu nods, flipping out a book of Funny Christmas spells.

 

“Wanna go to Zonko’s?”

 

“My guts have a feel of the chaos going on there now. It’s almost Christmas, brother! Can we just go to The Three Broomsticks? Get… I don’t know… a drink? We still need to meet Roa there, by the way,” Mingyu rolls his eyes at the end of the sentence, staring at the window, and then abruptly grabs Wonwoo’s hood, pulling the elder between the shelves with him to carefully hide from somebody.

 

“What are you—” Wonwoo can’t even start to argue. Mingyu hisses at him and looks extremely concerned, folding himself almost in two behind his cousin.

 

“Hush you! It’s Dokyeom!”

 

Wonwoo carelessly looks around, turning his head here and there, but can’t find Hufflepuff’s student anywhere.

 

“He’s not here,” getting outraged, Jeon turns his head to Mingyu, but the other just points to the window.

 

“There!” Mingyu hisses again and Wonwoo sighs heavily in response.

 

“What exactly have you done this time?”

 

“We ran into each other on the stairs and… ugh. It’s a long story. But, look, Professor Snape put us at the same desk for the classwork and I don’t know how to deal with him! Like… at all! He’s weird!..”

 

“You’re weird!” Wonwoo grumbles, lowering his voice. But his expression changes really quickly when the door of the Honeydukes opens. Mingyu can’t catch that change, already planning on how to get out of the store while being unnoticed, which is highly needed, and this is when Jeon waves up his hand, saying loudly. “Hey! Dokyeom, hi!”

 

Wonwoo smiles widely and even maliciously (now Mingyu finally can notice it), but on the other hand Seokmin happily waves him back, and then, when the elder pulls Mingyu into the light, he blooms like a sunflower, hurrying up to meet them.

 

“Hey there, Mingyu!” Dokyeom says and Mingyu tries to discreetly kick his cousin under the knee.

 

“Hyung, why?” he hisses through the clenched teeth, holding a hand for a shake, but Wonwoo just continues to smile mysteriously. He sees how nervous Mingyu is, he feel it. There is something flying around.

 

“Wanna go to the Broomsticks with us?”

 

“I was just thinking about the butterbeer!” Lee says and elder can literally feel Mingyu mentally exploding.

 

“Wonderful! Then…” Wonwoo hugs both of their shoulders with a feigned enthusiasm. “Let’s go!”

 

Mingyu shakes off Wonwoo’s palm and barely drags himself towards the cashier to buy the jelly worms, and then three of them finally go back to the blizzard that keeps howling outside.

 

Hogsmeade is like a living Christmas card: fairy-tail houses with straw roofs, shops in snow caps and colorful garlands, wreaths of holly on the doors, crowns of trees decorated with magical candles that do not turn off by such a strong wind. Remembering Jonghyun’s words about his hair, Wonwoo feels a little blue and puts the hood on. Well, Jonghyun told him to take a hat or at least ear-muffs, now boy just regrets he didn’t listen to his brother. He feels his ears and cheeks burn because of the biting frost, so he speeds up, lightly pushing youngers to hurry up, too.

 

“Come on, it’s very cold,” he mutters, hands shaking, and Dokyeom unties his own scarf to hand it friendly to Wonwoo.

 

“I’m pretty warm, hyung, don’t worry,” he says, a lovely smile appears on his lips. Their eyes meet for only a short moment and elder can’t actually answer anything proper touched by the move.

 

“Thanks.”

 

They cross the street through the massive snow and finally reach a cozy pub located on the ground floor of a tiny hotel. It’s crowded inside, very noisy – people bang their glasses full of different drinks, discuss the latest news (especially about Sirius Black) – and quite smoky because of the fireplace. There is a very cheerful bunch of men at the bar stand, they laugh and talk loudly that the woman running the pub barely keep up with filling their mugs.

 

“Kim Mingyu!” somebody shouts from one of the tables, and Wonwoo notices honey-colored long hair and very familiar facial features from a distance even with his terrible vision.

 

“And here is Minkyung,” he warns another cousin, smiling. He’s also the first to cut the circles between the reserved tables to get to the window, where a cute and very elegant (seems like too much elegant) Christmas tree is.

 

“I’ll go get us drinks,” Seokmin’s voice gently sounds behind and Jeon just nods to him, sitting down at a single half-empty table.

 

“Evening!” the girl waves her hand to both her twin and cousin.

 

“Been waiting long?” Mingyu asks, also sitting down next to her.

 

“No, it’s fine,” she says. “Look, I didn’t know you were close with Seokmin…”

 

“We’re not—”

 

“Is this about Quidditch? If it is, set me free,” Wonwoo interrupts Mingyu right away, glancing behind to watch Dokyeom, who still patiently waits for his turn. Seems like it’s too difficult to get to the crowded bar area.

 

Roa does the same, watching classmate from Hufflepuff friendly talk to any stranger next to him, and with a scary grin turns to her brother. “Hell no, since Seokmin is here…”

 

“Is Lee Seokmin an issue now?” Mingyu questions, ready to scoff, and Minkyung only taps the countertop with her fingers, keeping that scary grin on her lips. She can read through her twin without any X-ray, and even no magic needed.

 

“Oppa,” she turns then to Wonwoo, and Wonwoo is still watching Dokyeom peacefully laugh with the bartender. The edges of his lips go up and cover in cute wrinkles. “Do you think what I’m thinking?”

 

He raises his eyebrows and calmly answers with another question. “Mingyu has a crush on Dokyeom?”

 

“Bingo!” Roa smiles too widely, her twin makes judge-y eyes, probably imagining how he uses some chants on other two in his mind. Wonwoo just snorts while untying Seokmin’s scarf from his neck.

 

“Nonsense!” Mingyu tries to defend himself, but no one seems to care.

 

“Goddammit, you always talk about Lee Seokmin! Lee Seokmin blah-blah-blah… Lee Seokmin blah-blah-blah…” his twin on the other hand just shrugs her shoulders and leans back in her chair. What a scary woman, Mingyu thinks.

 

“Nonsense!”

 

“What else should I think? You’re crushing on him, don’t deny it.”

 

“Non-sen-se!” Mingyu repeats, but has no any extra time to add anything against, because Dokyeom finally appears in front of them, placing four huge glass-mugs of butterbeer on the table with his wand. He cracks a smile, taking the last chair, and Wonwoo and Minkyung folkly thank him.

 

The drink is hot, steaming. It smells like flower honey and oat cream and somehow – Wonwoo is very glad that he feels it – strangely supplements the festive atmosphere with its sweet taste-notes.

 

“Merry Christmas!” boy exclaims and raises a mug in the air. He still can notice how Mingyu sneaks peaks at Dokyeom, who copies elder’s gesture and also lifts his mug up.

 

“And Happy New Year!”

 

One gulp, and forget the cold. Wonwoo drinks his butterbeer and it is so light in his chest, he finishes it with couple of another big gulps – a wonderful drink warms the body and the soul.

 

There is a light music playing in the pub and getting often interrupted by loud laughter of the visitors. Seokmin and Minkyung have an involved discussion about next Quidditch game, which will be held after Christmas holidays, and Mingyu just silently listens to their conversation, occasionally shooting eyes at his cousin. Wonwoo only shrugs his shoulders as an answer and nothing more – he’s sure it’s Mingyu’s bad after all.

 

Suddenly, the front door opens, letting the snow and the wind in, and the draught passes through his hair on the back of his head, ruffling them and messing up, causing Wonwoo to look to the side. With a short glance towards the exit he freezes, noticing Jonghyun and his friends enthusiastically talk out loud.

 

“Will not Jonghyun-oppa get mad at us, because we’re here? We’re kinda… not supposed to be here…” Minkyung asks in a whisper, but Mingyu shakes his head.

 

“He will not,” he says matter-of-fact words and then lightly kicks Wonwoo’s shoe under the table. “He’s kind, unlike some people.”

 

Jeon wants to resent and kick him back, but before that the pieces of the small gang’s words unintentionally reach his ears. And Wonwoo freezes again.

 

“I heard that Dementors fly around Hogsmeade despite the Ministry’s ban.”

 

“But there’s no other way to protect us.”

 

“Please, let’s change the subject, it’s almost Christmas after all.”

 

“I’m afraid you might get hurt again, Jrie. Sirius Black is a problem of the Ministry, but Dementors are even after us.”

 

“What?? Anything happened?”

 

“One of them attacked Jrie during the practice.”

 

Minkyung makes a weird sound, stretching her back like a string, and Wonwoo with a stone face tries too hard to find dark-brown eyes of his brother in the crowd. It feels odd inside, like a small blaze. Jonghyun finally notices him and turns his face away as if he was a culprit.

 

Wonwoo vaguely remembers how he got back to the Castle through the blizzard. Every step of the way he could only think about that weird conversation he heard and his brother, who hadn’t told him anything at all. Wonwoo, honesty, understands that Jonghyun did it for Wonwoo’s sake and the sake of their parents, so they would not worry too much, but still he can’t believe that Jonghyun doesn’t trust him that much.

 

Perhaps, it is his own fault that his behavior is pretty loath; but he always behaves in this way, it’s a normal defensive reaction for him. Nobody complained about it before, except – maybe – Minyu, but it’s a completely different story.

 

Maybe Jonghyun just wants his brother not to get involved and hurt, too?

 

Wonwoo still feels betrayed. He goes upstairs to the living room of his faculty and lands on a sofa, watching a huge wall-clock with a side view. It’s a suppertime soon and he needs to go down to the Great Hall, but Wonwoo really has no appetite.

 

At dinner, Mingyu and Minkyung keep anxiously glancing at his direction, not daring to start a conversation because of Jonghyun that sits right next to them. However, the senior is engaged in discussions with the head of the faculty and does not catch the tension hanging around them.

 

“Hyung!” a sudden, but still gentle pop on a shoulder. Wonwoo turns his head back, where a table of Hufflepuff is, and finds Seokmin smiling widely.

 

Mingyu hisses at his classmate, saying that he destroyed the sacred silence and the latter smiles at him very disarmingly. He apologizes several times until Wonwoo stops him.

 

“Yes?” he asks and Dokyeom rubs his own neck with his hand, giving a hangdog look. Another hand is tangled inside the pocket of his robe.

 

“I bought a couple of new pops today, wanted to share,” he mutters, still fishing inside the pocket for candies. “Here.”

 

“Oh, thanks.” Wonwoo can’t help but crack a friendly smile back to younger boy, taking a treat.

 

“My pleasure,” Lee almost winks, Wonwoo is sure he saw that, but then he throws a couple of pops across the table. Those were for Kim twins.

 

The tension suddenly fades and the atmosphere becomes softer, Jeon notices it as well as Mingyu’s face, which is deeply confused. Dokyeom disappears on the doorway along with Minghao, already finished with the meal, and Minkyung excitedly elbows her brother, nodding at their direction.

 

“And don’t tell me you didn’t like it,” she whispers to Mingyu so Wonwoo can hear it as well and then merrily winks to cousin. Jeon, well, is confused much more than Mingyu but still manages himself to wink back.

 

“Not at all!” Mingyu exclaims, but silently pockets the candy.

 

Wonwoo peers into the empty plate in front of him and then looks at his brother, who also does not eat anything, and Jonghyun settles next to him, changing places with one of the freshmen.

 

“Wanna talk?” he asks at last and boy nods. He also sighs but does it without any sound. He reaches for a baked chicken with a fork, but Jonghyun outpaces him, already putting veggies on young brother’s plate.

 

“Hyung…” he’s disappointed because of all the greens, but Jrie just puts a glass of cherry punch next to him.

 

“I didn’t want you to know something happened,” he begins.

 

Wonwoo nods once more. “I understand.”

 

“As you can see I’m safe,” Jonghyun continues, and Wonwoo nods again. “I didn’t injured myself, didn’t break any bone and I didn’t even have to go to Madam Pomfrey.”

 

Younger sighs louder, so that hyung can hear it, and then says. “It’s okay.”

 

“Really?”

 

“No,” Jeon shakes his head. “I don’t like that you’re keeping things from me.”

 

Jonghyun watches him without words. Wonwoo starts to eat stupid vegetables, which there is no desire to do so, and tries not to look at his brother. He’s probably thinking how to answer that, chooses right words in his head – that’s how Jrie always does. He thinks. Sometimes he does it too much.

 

Wonwoo on the other hand can’t feel the taste of the food, continuing to chew spinach, but hyung’s hand dips in his hair and gets tangled there.

 

“I… I’ll tell you later,” Kim finally manages to answer, fixing the misplaced strands on the top of his head.

 

“Seriously?”

 

Big brother nods.

 

“Okay then. Eat.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is just getting started, but i'd love to know your opinion.  
> thank you if you really paid attention <3


End file.
